I Dont Remember You
by Chocolate Vanilla27
Summary: Kisah sepasang sahabat yang harus terpisah karna sebuah alasan. Namun disaat takdir mempertemukannya kembali, mereka menjadi seseorang yang tidak saling mengenal. Ingatkah kau? Bahwa kau itu sahabatku.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : I Not Remember You.**

 **Disclaimers : BoBoiBoy ©**  
 **Animonsta Studio.**  
 **Story milik**  
 **'Chocolate Vanilla27.'**  
 **Collab With**  
 **'IrenaChan 1012 .'**

 **Genre : Drama,**  
 **Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Kisah sepasang sahabat yang harus terpisah karna sebuah alasan. Namun disaat takdir mempertemukannya kembali, mereka menjadi seseorang yang tidak saling mengenal. Ingatkah kau? Bahwa kau itu sahabatku.**

 **Pairing : BBB x Yaya.**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran,**  
 **Author masih newbie,**  
 **OOC, EYD tidak sesuai,**  
 **Bad summary, Dll.**

 **Sebelumnya terimakasih kepada 'haruko33745' yang telah membantu saya dengan menyumbangkan ide untuk scene fic ini.**

 **Maaf sebelumnya apabila ada kesamaan cerita, alur, plot, tokoh dll. Semuanya murni karna ketidak sengajaan sama sekali tidak bermaksud plagiat/meniru.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**  
 **NO DARK READERS!**

 **Chapter 1 ~ Present.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooOoo**

Tepat disebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan terkesan mewah, dengan cat putih yg menghiasi dinding rumah tersebut tinggalah sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Awalnya semuanya baik - baik saja mereka hidup aman dan damai, namun pada malam itu saat dimana datangnya orang-orang yang tidak berperasaan semuanya berubah.

Nampak seorang wanita muda yang tengah bermain dengan putra kecil kesayangannya.

"Sayang, apa kamu suka dengan mainan ini?" Tanyanya dengan lembut seraya mengusap pucuk kepala anaknya. Sang anak hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum senang membuat wanita itu mencium gemas pipi cubby anaknya.

"Ayah lihatlah anak kita ini sungguh menggemaskan." Serunya lalu ia menggendong balita mungil itu dan membawanya keruang tamu tempat sang ayah berada.

"Kamu benar, bahkan ia terlihat lebih tampan jika memakai topi." Sang anak tertawa mendengar penuturan ayahnya ia merentangkan tangan meminta agar pria itu menggendongnya seolah mengerti dengan sigap tangan besar sudah mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Anak pintar besok kita jalan-jalan bersama ya." Wanita yang berstatus ibu kandung dari anak itu hanya tertawa melihat kebahagian keduanya, ia berharap keluarga kecilnya akan selalu bahagia seperti ini. Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain

Brakk!

Suara pintu didobrak dengan keras membuat pintu kayu bercat coklat itu sukses membentur dinding. Spontan membuat keluarga yang sedang bercengkrama bersama terbelalak kaget.

Muncul beberapa orang berbadan besar dan berotot yang mengenakan penutup wajah tengah menyeringai licik melihat kebahagian keluarga kecil tersebut.

Prok, Prok!  
"Hahahh, keluarga yang bahagia!" Suara tawanya menggema didalam ruangan diiringi suara tepuk tangan dari anak buahnya.

"Mau apa kalian kesini hah?" Kata ayah, ia memberikan balita yang sedang digendongnya kepada istrinya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus aku kesini untuk menghabisi keluargamu!" Pria itu menatap tajam satu persatu anggota keluarga didepannya, lalu ia berjalan mendekat sambil memainkan pisau lipat ditangannya.

Bunda dari anak itu terlihat panik ia mulai berjalan mundur seolah mengerti Ayah melindungi bunda dan anaknya ia berdiri tepat didepan keduanya.

"Berani kau melukai mereka! Kau akan tau akibatnya!" Ancam Ayah kepada para penjahat yang sedang tertawa meremehkan.

"Hahahh, beraninya mengancam kami! Baik akan ku buktikan. Tapi sebelum itu aku beri waktu kalian untuk mengucapkan pesan terakhir." Sekilas ia melirik anak buahnya seolah memberi perintah untuk bersiap menyerang.

"Pergi dari sini." Perintah ayah kepada istrinya. Bukannya menurut wanita itu malah menolak dengan tegasnya.  
"Tidak, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap sini!"

Bunda bukan bermaksud untuk keras kepala dan menentang suaminya, tetapi ia tidak bisa lari dari masalah seperti ini dan membiarkan suaminya sendirian melawan orang - orang yang tidak berhati nurani, Wanita seperti apa kalau ia sampai melalukan hal itu.

"Tolong untuk kali ini ku mohon pergi, ini semua demi keselamatan putra kita." Kata Ayah dengan ekspresi wajah serius ia benar - benar tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan putra tunggalnya. Bunda terdiam sejenak memikirkan ucapan Ayah.

"Anna..!" Panggil bunda kepada wanita yang bekerja sebagai pengasuh anaknya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu,  
seorang gadis muda yang berpakaian khas pengasuh anak datang menghampiri bunda.

"Anna, cepat kemas semua barang - barangmu, juga semua barang dan perlengkapan anakku tunggu dihalaman belakang nanti akan aku jelaskan. Kau harus cepat Anna karna situasi ini mendesak." Bisik Bunda dengan nada suara pelan tetapi masih tetap terdengar oleh Anna.  
"Baik, Nyonya." Anna mengangguk mengerti dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan langkah tergesa- gesa.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" Tanya sang penjahat.  
"Tentu saja, banyak yang ingin kami sampaikan." Jawab Ayah, ia sengaja mengulur waktu agar Anna dapat menyiapkan semua keperluannya. Sementara para penjahat memberi keluangan waktu, Ayah memanfaatkannya untuk berakting menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya kepada Bunda dan putra kecilnya itu. Hingga akhirnya para penjahat itu bosan melihat pembicaraan mereka.

"Argh! Banyak bicara kalian!" Ujarnya geram melihat pembicaraan keduanya.

"Kau bisa mengambil semua harta, benda bahkan rumah ini tap -."

"DIAM! Tanpa kau tawarkan aku juga akan mengambilnya! Tapi sebelum itu aku akan menghabisi kalian terlebih dahulu!" Potong pria bertato seraya melambungkan pistolnya keatas lalu menangkapnya. Tanpa mereka sadari bunda telah mengendap - ngendap pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai saja bos, untuk apa berlama - lama membuang waktu." Saran seorang pria yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak. Sementara itu pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan bos mengangguk setuju.

"Benar cepat tangkap dia!" Titahnya kepada semua anak buahnya.

Saat orang - orang berbadan besar itu berlari menghampiri ayah.

Terdengar suara kegaduhan dari ruang tamu akibat perkelahian itu. Dengan cepat bunda membawa anak dalam gendongannya menuju halaman belakang rumah.

Seperti telah mengetahui situasi Anna menghampiri Bunda dengan tas serta koper ditangannya.

"Anna, tolong kau jaga anakku ini dengan baik. Anggap dia sebagai anakmu sendiri aku tidak berjanji bisa kembali dengan selamat setelah ini jadi tolong berjanji untuk menjaganya dengan baik." Ujar bunda lirih, air mata mengalir dari manik caramelnya. Ia tidak sanggup harus berpisah dengan anaknya secara terpaksa.

"Saya berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik dan akan menganggapnya sebagai anak saya sendiri." Anna berjanji, ia tidak kuat lagi menahan Air mata yang sedari tadi membendung dipelupuk matanya saat melihat perpisahan ibu dan anak tersebut. Biar bagaimana pun ia telah menganggap anak itu sebagai anaknya sendiri jadi mana mungkin ia tega membiarkan anak itu celaka.

Bunda tersenyum cerah, mendengar penuturan Anna ada sedikit ketenangan dihatinya karna anaknya akan selamat dan baik-baik saja selama diasuh oleh Anna sehingga ia tidak perlu terus berfikir tentang keselamatan anaknya jika nantinya ia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan anak kandungnya Bunda ikhlas asalkan anaknya selamat dan tidak terluka sedikit pun.

"Maafkan bunda sayang, bunda harap kamu menjadi anak yang baik dan berbakti kepada siapapun yang akan menjadi orang tuamu kelak, maafkan bunda yang hanya bisa menemanimu sampai disini saja. Turuti semua ucapan Bi Anna yaa," kata Bunda disela tangisannya, Bunda mencium dan memeluk erat putra kecilnya seolah untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia dapat memeluk anaknya. Anak didalam pelukan itu pun ikut menangis tidak ingin berpisah dengan ibunya ikatan batin antara ibu dan anak memang kuat dan tidak bisa dipisahkan namun jika begini keadaannya mereka harus terpaksa berpisah.

"Terimaksih Anna, Aku titipkan anakku ini denganmu kalau memang aku tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Kuharap nanti dia akan tau semua permasalahan ini dan tidak membenciku." Dengan tidak rela ia memberikan balita mungil itu kepada orang kepercayaannya Anna.

"Nyonya tidak perlu khawatir, saya akan menjelaskan semuanya jika sudah tiba waktunya dan saya tidak akan membiarkannya membenci anda." Jelas Anna setelah menggendong anak sang majikan yang sudah lama ia asuh. Namun anak itu malah menangis kencang dan meronta-ronta didalam gendongannya tidak mau berpisah dengan sang bunda.

"HEII..! DIMANA KALIAN!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah dapur, sepertinya ia telah berhasil mengalahkan Ayah. Bunda semakin dibuat panik mendengar teriakan tersebut.

"Cepat Anna, cepat pergi!" Tegas Bunda dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi nyonya sendiri?" Tanya Anna bingung. Bunda menghela nafas  
"Jangan pikirkan aku! Pikirkan keselamatan anakku. Pergi sekarang Anna!" Bunda meyakinkan Anna dengan memberi penekanan pada kata **'pergi sekarang, Anna'** , dengan berat hati Anna terpaksa meninggalkan Bunda sendirian menghadapi penjahat tersebut sesungguhnya Anna ingin sekali menolong Bunda namun ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menuruti perintah Bunda.

"Baik, saya permisi nyonya." Ucap Anna ketika hendak bergegas meninggalkan rumah, Ia terus melangkah pergi mengabaikan balita yang terus menangis ingin kembali bersama ibunya.

Angin malam yang dingin terasa menusuk kulit hingga ketulang. Anna mengeratkan pelukankannya pada anak majikannya itu agar ia tidak ikut merasakan dinginnya angin malam.

"Maafkan bibi Boboiboy, Tapi bibi sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu seperti anak bibi sendiri." Gumannya seraya mengusap lembut kepala balita itu untuk memberinya kehangatan. Anna mengulurkan tangannya didepan jalan. Seketika sebuah taxsi yang sedang melintas dari kejauhan berhenti tepat didepannya. Ia pun segera membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk kedalamnya dan mobil itu mulai melaju dijalan menghantarkan Anna pergi ke tempat tujuan.

 **~ Chocolate Vanilla27~**

Kini mobil taxsi yang Anna tumpangi telah sampai di depan gerbang sebuah gedung dengan papan plang bertuliskan  
"Panti Asuhan Bintang Kejora Pulau Rintis."  
yang terpasang tepat di samping gerbang area gedung. Sekilas ia memandang sekeliling halaman gedung bercatkan warna hijau dan putih yang melapisi dinding luar gedung. Berbagai pohon serta tanaman hias, tak lupa beberapa kursi tanam juga diletakkan di sana menambah kesan indah dan asri halaman Panti nampak juga area bermain anak-anak disebelah kanan halaman gedung. Ternyata tempat ini sudah banyak berubah Anna sadar sudah cukup lama ia tidak mengunjungi tempat ini, ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki panti.

"Kak Anna! Selamat datang kembali kak. Senang melihat kak Anna sudah kembali kesini." Sambut seorang gadis berrambut pirang dengan sebuah bando biru yang menghiasi rambutnya, saat Anna berada di ambang pintu masuk. Anna tersenyum manis mendengar sambutan gadis itu.  
"Terimakasih Amy, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan kak Hanna?" Tanya Anna kepada gadis yang merupakan anak asuh di panti milik kakaknya.

"Bisa kak, mau ku antarkan?" Tawar Amy seraya membantu Anna dengan membawakan kopernya.  
Anna mengangguk sebagai respon, mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruang kerja Hanna, Anna bercerita secara singkat tentang kehidupannya hingga sampai bagaimana anak majikannya bisa pergi bersama dengannya sampai ke panti.

Karna terlalu asik bercerita tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan ruangan bercat biru dengan tulisan 'Ruang Kerja Hanna' yg tertera di atas pintu ruangan tersebut.

Amy segera mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.  
Tok, tok, tok  
"Permisi kak Hanna, ada yang mau bertemu dengan kakak." Ucapnya Sopan.  
"Ya, silahkan masuk" Respon seseorang dari dalam ruangan, mendengar pemilik ruangan telah mempersilahkan masuk Amy segera memutar knop pintu dan membukanya, sebelum itu Anna terlebih dahulu menitipkan balita yang digendongnya kepada Amy.

Menyadari kedatangan seseorang, gadis berhijab biru yang berstatus pemilik Panti Asuhan itu mengakhiri kegiatan menulisnya sejenak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya hingga kedua iris caramel mereka bertemu pandang Hanna membulatkan matanya terkejut saat melihat kedatangan seseorang yang tidak asing baginya seseorang yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan Hanna sempat berfikir kalau adiknya itu tidak akan pernah datang dan menemuinya lagi tapi sepertinya ia salah, tanpa sadar bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman.

"Anna, kemana saja kamu apa kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu." Gadis itu segera beranjak menghampiri Anna dan memeluknya. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Maafkan aku kak, karna sibuk aku sampai tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku aku juga merindukanmu kak." Anna membalas erat pelukan kakaknya. Anna merasa bersalah karna sudah hampir satu tahun tidak bertemu dengan kakaknya meski tidak pernah putus komunikasi tetapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak karna telah membiarkan kakaknya sendirian mengurus panti yang cukup besar ini.  
Amy hanya tersenyum melihat pertemuan kedua adik kakak yang sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu.

Hanna melepaskan pelukannya,  
"Anak siapa yang kamu bawa Amy?" Tanya Hanna ketika baru sadar kalau Amy sedari tadi memperhatikannya seraya menggendong seorang balita ekspresi bingung terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Balita itu anak majikanku kak ia menitipkan anaknya padaku karna para penjahat mendatangi rumahnya bahkan berniat untuk membunuh keluarganya. Mana mungkin aku tega membiarkannya celaka mulai saat ini izinkan aku tinggal disini bersama anak ini kak." Bukannya Amy yang menjawab tetapi Anna ia menceritakan panjang lebar kepada kakaknya serta meminta izin untuk tinggal di panti. Hanna menyimak dengan serius penuturan yang ceritakan oleh gadis yang berusia 3 tahun lebih muda darinya. Sementara Amy sudah meletakkan balita yang digendongnya ke sebuah sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Tentu saja Anna, kamu tidak perlu meminta izin. Kasihannya anak ini siapa orang jahat yang tega menghancurkan kebahagian keluarganya. Jadi bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tuanya?" Hanna merasa simpati, ia tidak habis pikir siapa orang yang tega berbuat sejahat itu.

"Trimakasih kak, entahlah aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana keadaan orang tuanya. Karna saat itu aku telah pergi meninggalkan rumah itu bodohnya aku yang bahkan tidak bisa menolong dan berbuat apa-apa aku merasa bersalah kak." Hanya raut wajah kesedihan yang tampak jelas diwajah Anna saat ditanya tentang keadaan majikannya.

Hanna mengusap pelan pundak Anna ia mengerti perasaan adiknya.  
"Kamu tidak perlu merasa bersalah, percayalah ini semua bukan kesalahanmu. Dengan melindungi anak ini sama saja kamu telah membantu mereka." Hanna meyakinkan adiknya agar tidak terus merasa bersalah. Anna tersenyum lega ia bersyukur mempunyai seorang kakak yang sangat pengertian.

"Sepertinya nasib anak ini sama seperti anak yang menjadi korban peristiwa kebakaran itu." Gumannya seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi lebih terkesan ingin memberitahu sesuatu.

Anna menatap sang kakak bingung,  
"Maksud kakak?"

Namun bukannya menjawab Hanna malah pergi meninggalkan Amy dan Anna yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan heran. Amy dan Anna saling bertatapan sesaat seolah berkata 'Ada-apa-dengan-kak-Hanna'

Tak lama Hanna kembali keruangan tersebut dengan membawa seorang balita perempuan yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman, melihat hal itu sukses menjawab rasa bingung keduanya.

"Seperti anak ini ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karna peristiwa kebakaran yang terjadi dirumahnya sore tadi." Dengan hati-hati Hanna meletakkan balita itu di sofa yang berada di ruang kerjanya tepat bersebelahan dengan balita laki-laki yang sudah Anna anggap sebagai anaknya.

Anna mulai paham apa maksud perkataan sang kakak,  
"Jadi intinya kedua anak ini sama-sama kehilangan kedua orang tuanya." Kata Anna menyimpulkan pemikirannya dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Miris memang jika harus kehilangan kedua orang tua terlebih lagi di usia yang masih sangat dini. Kedua orang yang sangat berarti, orang yang sangat menyayangi kita melebihi apapun di dunia ini, bahkan rela mengorbankan apapun demi keselamatan anaknya. Tidak pernah terfikirkan oleh Anna bagaimana jadinya kehidupan tanpa kedua orang tua, siapa yang akan merawat, menjaga, dan mengurusnya nanti.

Begitu pun kedua balita ini bisa Anna bayangkan seandainya kedua balita tersebut terlantar tanpa ada yang mengurusnya.

Hanna mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Anna.  
"Pernyataanmu benar Anna, intinya kisah harus merawat kedua balita ini dengan benar menganggapnya sebagai adik kita sendiri. Karna Tuhan telah menitipkan keduanya kepada kita dan tugas kita adalah merawatnya dengan baik. Bisa apa kedua balita ini tanpa ada yang merawatnya." Jelas Hanna serius kemudian ia tersenyum tulus menatap Amy dan Anna serta kedua balita yang sudah tertidur.

"Mungkin akan menjadi anak yang terlantar" Kata Amy menerka-nerka kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi. Hanna mendudukan dirinya dikursi kerjanya ia mulai membalik halaman buku yang akan ia baca.

"Lebih buruk dari itu?"

"Kasus kekerasan anak." Sahut Anna menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Ya itu mungkin saja terjadi, karna sekarang tak jarang dan banyak terjadi kasus-kasus seperti itu yang menimpa anak-anak." Hanna menutup buku yang sedang ia baca lalu kembali fokus berbicara kepada kedua adiknya sebenarnya adik kandungnya hanya Anna namun karna Amy sudah diasuh sejak lama di Panti jadi Amy sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Peran orang tua sangatlah penting terutama untuk anak-anaknya. Oleh karna itu kedua kakak beradik tersebut berniat untuk merawat serta mengasuh anak-anak yang kurang seberuntung orang lain dalam artian anak-anak yang ditelantarkan orang tuanya dan anak-anak yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua. Semua itu mereka lakukan seolah hanya untuk membantu orang yang kesusahan. Serta meneruskan usaha kedua orang tua mereka yang telah membangun panti itu.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan membantu kakak mengurus Panti ini." Kata Anna berjanji ia mengusap lembut kepala kedua balita tersebut secara bergantian dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Suasana panti saat itu sangat sepi dan sunyi, wajar saja karna jam sudah menunjukan pukul 22.30 malam, namun tidak ada niatan yang membuat ketiga gadis itu menghentikan obrolannya.

 **~Chocolate Vanilla27~**

5 Years later.

Langit tampak begitu gelap, terlihat banyak sekali awan berwarna kelabu yang sibuk mondar mandir membawa air hujan. Di area taman bermain di halaman panti terlihat seorang gadis kecil berhijab pink sedang berlari menuju sebuah ayunan tali, tangannya memegang sebuah kertas yang sudah dipenuhi dengan hasil gambaran.

Tidak jauh dari gadis berhijab pink, seorang anak lelaki bertubuh kecil dengan topi dino yang setia berada di atas kepalanya, tampak berlari berusaha mengejar gadis seusianya, yang telah berlari kabur membawa kertas yang berisi hasil gambaran tangannya. Entah apa gambar yang terlukis diatas kertas tersebut namun sepertinya sangat berarti baginya. Kedua kaki mungil yang berbalut sepatu kets berwarna merah, bergaris hitam dengan tali putih terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa merasa lelah.

"Yaya kembalikan kertasnya!"

Pinta anak lelaki yang sedang bersusah payah mengejar gadis kecil berhijab pink.

"Gak boleh aku mau melihatnya." Gadis kecil itu nampak penasaran dengan gambar yang ada dikertas lalu ia mulai membuka gulungan kertas tersebut.

"Jangan aku belum selesai menggambarnya." Anak laki-laki itu mengingatkan Yaya agar tidak melihat gambarnya.

Mendengar penuturan anak bertopi dino, membuat gadis kecil berhijab pink menoleh dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.  
"Tapi kan aku hanya mau melihatnya. Kamu selalu melarangku untuk melihatnya jadi boleh kan aku melihatnya sebentar."  
Pintanya dengan wajah memelas berharap agar sang sahabat memperbolehkannya untuk melihat kertas itu, ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap belakang menatap sahabatnya yang sedang berlari menghampirinya. Kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang pun terbuka memperlihatkan gambar kedua anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama, butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Yaya dapat mengetahui siapa kedua anak didalam gambar tersebut.

"Ini aku kan, wah~ kamu hebat gambarmu bagus. Tapi kenapa kamu tidak pernah memberitahku." Puji serta tanya Yaya setelah menunjuk gadis kecil berhijab pink yang ada didalam gambar.

"Trimakasih, gambar itu belum selesai." Laki-laki kecil itu mengangguk serta menunduk malu karna mendapat pujian dari sahabatnya, sebenarnya ia tidak rela gambarnya itu dilihat oleh Yaya karna gambar itu akan ia jadikan kejutan, namun karna sudah terlanjur diketahui dan melihat sahabatnya sangat gembira ia hanya bisa ikut tersenyum senang.

Yaya mulai berjalan mundur sambil tetap memandangi kertas berisi gambaran dirinya dan sang sahabat manik hazelnya berbinar kagum menatap gambaran sederhana yang menurutnya indah. Sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau dibelakangnya ada sebuah ayunan yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

"Yaya a~" belum sempat anak itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Tiba-tiba Yaya telah terjatuh menabrak tiang ayunan bersamaan dengan terlemparnya kertas yang ia pegang. Hal itu menyebabkan tangan kanannya tanpa sengaja tergores salah satu baut tajam yang terpasang di tiang ayunan tersebut hingga membuat tangannya terluka.

Langkah anak laki-laki itu terhenti matanya membulat saat melihat sahabatnya jatuh dengan luka ditangan kanannya.

Hanna yang sedang mengobrol dengan Amy dari kejauhan sontak terkejut saat melihat gadis kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri terjatuh.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa sayang? Oh, yaampun tanganmu terluka." Kata Hanna yang sudah berada didekat Yaya ia menemukan sebuah luka ringan ditangan Yaya.  
Hanna menoleh kepada laki-laki kecil yang sedang mematung ditempat dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, coba saja aku memberitahunya dari tadi pasti Yaya tidak akan jatuh." Tanpa diduga ia mengucapkan permintaan maaf serta menyesal.

Hanna tersenyum tipis iris caramelnya menatap hangat Boboiboy.  
"Tidak apa sayang, ini bukan salahmu semuanya terjadi karna kecelakaan, kamu tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Refleks jari lentiknya mengusap kepala Boboiboy yang tertutup topi.

"Apa perlu kerumah sakit kak?" Tanya Amy, ketika sudah muncul diantara mereka, entah sejak kapan Amy berada disana tidak ada yang menyadari kedatangannya.

"Hiks,hiks kak Hanna, jangan bawa aku kerumah sakit." Pinta Yaya dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari iris hazelnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Amy, Hanna merasakan bajunya sedikit basah karna dipeluk oleh Yaya yang sedang menangis. Yaya mengira bahwa kak Hanna akan membawanya kerumah sakit, padahal Hanna sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pergi kerumah sakit. Amy hanya melongo ditempat bingung harus merespon apa ia tidak mengira pertanyaannya akan membuat Yaya menangis.

'Padahal kan aku hanya bertanya, bukan menyuruhnya untuk kerumah sakit.' Amy membantin matanya masih terus memperhatikan Yaya.

Apa kau lupa Amy, terkadang anak-anak memang suka salah mengartikan. Seperti hal ini contohnya bahkan untuk membedakan mana pertanyaan, dan pernyataan anak-anak masih salah mengartikan.

Hanna mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir di pipi Yaya.  
"Tenang sayang, kita tidak akan kerumah sakit, kakak yang akan mengobati lukamu." Kemudian ia langsung menggedong Yaya memasuki Panti untuk segera diobati. Meninggalkan Amy dan sang anak bertopi yang masih berdiam diri ditempat tanpa berkata apapun.

"Sudah jangan bersedih lagi. Ayo, kita masuk sebentar lagi akan turun hujan," Hibur Amy iris safirnya memandang ke atas langit yang terlihat gelap, sang bocah bertopi hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Amy menarik lembut tangan mungil bocah bertopi jingga, lalu berjalan menyusul Hanna yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkan area bermain.

 **~ Chocolate Vanilla27 ~**

"Ceritakan saja apa masalahmu mungkin aku bisa membantu," saran Anna kepada seorang pemuda bersurai biru tua keunguan.

"Aku hanya bingung dengan sikap adikku," ia merasa khawatir juga bingung saat mulai bercerita tentang adiknya.

"Ada apa dengan adikmu"

Anna mengeryit bingung, sungguh ia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya. Sadar akan keheningan yang menyelimuti suasana pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku merasa aku telah gagal sebagai seorang kakak," ia memberi jeda pada ucapannya terpancar jelas rasa bersalah dari matanya. Anna semakin ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Selama ini aku telah membiarkan adikku sendirian, mungkin karna itu ia menjadi sangat tertutup dan pendiam, bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatnya mempunyai seorang teman. Jika keadaannya terus seperti ini, bisa kau bayangkan apa kelanjutannya," sambung pemuda itu mengakhiri cerita, ia menatap Anna yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan menunggu gadis itu berbicara.

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan aku tahu, jadi kau takut adikmu itu akan sulit bersosialisasi dan menjadi seorang yang anti sosial nantinya," kata Anna yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

Wajar saja Anna sudah sangat mengerti tentang hal ini, karna sejak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di panti ia jadi lebih tahu banyak hal terutama tentang anak-anak.

Hening, sang pemuda tidak menjawab ia hanya memutar matanya sebagai respon, merasa perkiraannya benar Anna tersenyum lebar dan kembali berbicara.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menemani adikmu, bukannya di rumahmu sudah ada pengasuh anak ya?" Anna bertanya lalu meminum soft drinknya.

Perlu diketahui bahwa sekarang keduanya sedang berada di sebuah cafe langganan mereka.

"Apa kau tidak salah, pekerjaanku tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Lagi pula di rumahku sudah ada pengasuh anak." Pemuda itu mendelik kesal kepada Anna. Seolah tidak tahu Anna mengabaikan tatapan sang pemuda.

Karna sudah bosan dengan pembicaraan yang sedari tadi tidak menemukan penyelesain. Anna menawarkan bantuan pada sang sahabat.

Sekilas ia melirik jam tangan berwarna putih miliknya yang menunjukan pukul 19:00,

"Begini saja, sekarang katakan apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membantumu," kata Anna to the point, pemuda itu terdiam berfikir kira-kira apa yang ia harus ia lakukan untuk merubah sifat adiknya. Disaat sedang berfikir, sebuah ide pun terlintas dipikirannya.

"Kurasa adikku membutuhkan seorang teman, jadi aku kan ke Pantimu besok untuk mengadopsi seorang anak yang akan ku jadikan adik serta teman untuk adikku." Jelasnya panjang lebar kepada Anna. Anna mengangguk setuju atas penjelasan pemuda beriris merah keunguan.

"Apa, tadi kau bilang apa? ingin mengadopsi seorang anak untuk menjadi adikmu, apa aku tidak salah dengar," Anna mengulang ucapan yang pemuda itu katakan. Anna yakin pendengarannya masih normal dan tidak mungkin salah.

Sungguh seorang pemuda seperti sahabatnya yang Anna tahu tidak pernah perduli dengan adiknya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi seorang kakak yang sangat perduli terhadap adiknya bahkan sampai mau mengadopsi seorang anak untuk dijadikan adik. Anna sempat berfikir sebenarnya terkena angin apa pemuda itu hingga bisa membuatnya berubah 180 derajat.

"Aku serius, untuk kebaikan adikku apapun itu pasti kulakuan, " katanya menatap lekat Anna, Anna dapat melihat keseriusan di raut wajahnya, rupanya ia ingin menebus kesalahan karna selama ini secara tidak sengaja telah menelantarkan adiknya.

"Dan aku akan memilih anak majikanmu yang kau asuh sejak 5 tahun lalu." Pemuda itu lagi-lagi berkata tapi kali ini dengan sangat yakin, ia tersenyum puas.

Sekedar info, pemuda itu telah mengetahui tentang semua yang terjadi pada majikan tempat Anna bekerja dulu, karna ia lah yang bertugas dalam menyelesaikan kasus kejahatan tersebut.

"APA?!" Anna membelalakan matanya ia tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya, Anna bahkan lupa kalau ia sedang berada di cafe sekarang. Anna pun melihat ke sekeliling cafe banyak pengunjung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan sulit diartikan. Anna segera menutup mulutnya lalu tersenyum canggung kepada orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya.

"Bilang kepada Hanna siapkan semua data-data penting tentang anak itu, ingat jangan sampai lupa!" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi indra pendengarannya, dan Anna tahu betul suara siapa barusan. Namun saat ia ingin membalas ucapannya, pemuda itu sudah melangkah pergi keluar cafe.

'Sial, aku menyesal membantunya' batin Anna merutuki sang sahabat.

Untuk pertama kalinya Anna menyesal telah bersedia membantu sahabatnya.

 **TBC or Delete?**

 **A/N: Hai, perkenalkan sebelumnya saya hanya author newbie difandom ini, jujur fic ini hasil collab dengan kak rena. Jadi maaf apabila ada kesalahan sebelumnya dan kalo ceritanya gaje, saya sangat menerima adanya kritik dan saran tentang penulisan fic ini. Dan untuk nama kedua adik kakak itu sengaja saya bikin 'Anna dan Hanna' jadi hanya beda (H)nya saja. Kalo ada pertanyaan silahkan ditanyakan di review.**

 **Salam kenal ~  
Review bila berkenan,  
Sampai jumpa XD~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : I Not Remember You.

Disclaimers : BoBoiBoy ©  
Animonsta Studio.  
Story milik  
©'Chocolate Vanilla27.'  
Collab With  
© 'IrenaChan 1012 .'

Genre : Drama,  
Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T

Pairing : BBB x Yaya.

Warning : Typo bertebaran,  
OOC, EBI tidak sesuai, Dll.

Ada beberapa perubahan dichapter 1, diharapkan untuk membaca chapter 1 terlebih dahulu karna akan berpengaruh dengan alur story ff ini.

Maaf sebelumnya apabila ada kesamaan cerita, alur, plot, tokoh dll. Semuanya murni karna ketidak sengajaan sama sekali tidak bermaksud plagiat/meniru.

Chapter 2 ~ Meet new brother.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan kesal Anna melangkahkan kakinya keluar cafe. Anna menunggu datangnya taksi diluar gedung cafe tak lama tibalah sebuah taksi yang sedang melintas berhenti tepat didepannya.

'Kalau begini jadinya apa yang harus ku lakukan? Masa aku harus menyerahkan Boboiboy kepadanya? Biar bagaimanapun dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri, mana mungkin aku bisa menyerahkannya begitu saja. Ah, aku pusing memikirkannya.' Batin Anna bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, Anna benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti. Jujur Anna merasa prihatin dengan adik sahabatnya, tapi disisi lain Anna juga tidak bisa menyerahkan Boboiboy begitu saja.

"Maaf mba sekarang kita sudah sampai," suara supir taksi menyadarkan Anna dari lamunannya. Anna menoleh dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ah, iyaa pak terimakasih" Anna segera memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada supir taksi tersebut, lalu segera beranjak keluar dari dalam taksi.

Kini Anna pun telah sampai di panti ia segera mencari kakaknya, tujuannya saat ini hanyalah mencari sang kakak. Karna hanya kakaknya lah yang Anna percaya, bisa memberikan keputusan yang tepat untuknya.  
Namun setelah berkeliling ke sekitar halaman panti Anna tidak kunjung menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan sang kakak.

"Amy apa kamu melihat kak Hanna?" Tanya Anna saat berpapasan dengan Amy.  
"Kak Hanna sedang pergi keluar dengan pak Yah kak." Amy memberitahu apa yang ia ketahui.

"Keluar? Kemana?"

Oh, bagus disaat-saat seperti ini ternyata kakaknya malah sedang tidak berada di panti.

Apakah ini adalah jawaban bahwa Anna memang harus menyerahkan Boboiboy kepada sahabatnya.

Tidak, bukan Anna namanya jika menyerah begitu saja, sebelum mendengarkan keputusan kakaknya.

"Maaf kak, tapi aku tidak tahu aku hanya melihatnya keluar tadi." Terang Amy dengan wajah serius.  
Anna menghela nafas saat mendengar penjelasan Amy.

"Lalu kemana semua anak-anak, kenapa kelihatannya sepi sekali," Anna menatap sekeliling ruangan panti yang sepi tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ramai.

"Anak-anak sudah pada tidur kak, apa ada yang mau kakak tanyakan lagi? kalau tidak ada aku pamit ya kak, mau merapihkan pakaian ini." Ujar Amy matanya melirik sekeranjang pakaian yang sedang dibawanya. Anna mengangguk sebagai respon, dapat ia lihat sosok Amy yang sekarang sudah mulai menjauh dan menghilang di belokan ruangan.

~Chocolate Vanilla27~

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan bercat putih, seorang wanita berhijab biru sedang menyandarkan dirinya dikursi kerjanya. Iris karamelnya menatap beberapa kalimat yang tercetak rapih diatas kertas putih.

'Jadi Pak Yah mau mengadopsi Yaya untuk menjadi anaknya, lalu bagaimana dengan Boboiboy. Aku bahkan tidak tega melihat mereka berpisah.' Batin Hanna saat membaca berkas-berkas tentang adik asuhnya.

Tok ,tok, tok.

Sejenak Hanna menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, tertarik untuk mendengarkan ucapan dari balik pintu.

"Maaf kak Hanna, tadi kak Anna mencari kakak sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan," kata Amy dengan sopan seraya mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Hanna.

"Iyaa, trimaksh Amy." Balas Hanna dan segera merapihkan berkas-berkas tersebut.

Hanna penasaran, apa yang akan Anna sampaikan kepadanya. Mengapa Amy mengatakannya seperti itu adalah hal yang sangat penting.

Hanna mencari adiknya di sekitar ruangan panti, namun ia belum menemukan Anna sampai akhirnya Hanna melihat satu kamar dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Hanna yakin pasti adikknya berada di dalam sana. Mengingat kamar itu merupakan kamar adik kesayangannya.

Krieettt

Dengan perlahan Hanna membuka lebar pintu kamar yang sudah sedikit terbuka. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok Anna yang sedang duduk ditepi kasur membelakanginya.

"Anna ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Dapat Hanna dengar isakan pelan dari gadis didepannya.  
"Kak Hanna, ah tidak apa kak aku hanya sedih saja." Anna menghapus sisa air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Maksudmu? Sedih karena apa?" Hanna benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Anna.

"Kita bicarakan diluar saja kak." Anna tidak ingin menganggu tidur adiknya karna mendengar perbicaraannya dengan sang kakak. Berbeda dengan Hanna yang memandang Anna dengan tatapan penuh keheranan dan tanda tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi tadi, kenapa Anna terlihat sangat sedih seperti ini.  
Hanna memilih untuk tidak berkomentar dan mengikuti keinginan Anna.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di halaman belakang panti, ditemani dengan secangkir teh hangat dan cahaya sinar bulan dimalam hari.

Anna menceritakan semua masalah yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.  
"Dia ingin mengadopsi Boboiboy untuk dijadikan adik sebagai teman untuk adiknya yang kesepian. Mana mungkin aku bisa menyerahkannya begitu saja. Boboiboy sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri, aku bahkan sudah berjanji dengan ibunya untuk merawatnya dengan baik kak. Aku sangat-sangat bingung apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Jelas dan tanya Anna, tak lupa Anna juga meminta pendapat kepada kakaknya.

'Aku harap kak Hanna tidak akan menyerahkannya, bukan maksudku untuk egois, tetapi aku sudah berjanji untuk merawatnya dengan baik.' Anna berharap dalam hati.

Sayangnya harapanmu tidak terwujud, Anna.

Hanna memandang lurus ke atas langit yang berhiaskan beribu bintang. Sebelum mengatakannya kepada Anna, Hanna menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa keputusan yang ia pilih tidak akan salah nantinya.

Sebagai kakak yang baik, Hanna harus memberikan keputusan yang terbaik juga, bukan?

"Yang harus kita lakukan saat ini adalah menyerahkan Boboiboy kepada sahabatmu." Anna tersentak mendengar keputusan kakaknya, tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya bahwa Hanna akan mengatakan hal itu.  
Anna menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tapi kak, kenapa harus menyerahkannya? Bagaimana dengan janjiku, bagaimana dengan Yaya apa kakak tega memisahkan persahabatan mereka?" Anna melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan kepada Hanna.  
Jujur Anna belum bisa menerima keputusan yang Hanna berikan.

"Sudahku duga cepat atau lambat semua ini akan terjadi, kau tau Anna Tuhan memberikan semua ini kepada kita hanya untuk sementara. Terlalu egois jika kita menahan mereka seperti ini, kamu tidak perlu takut dengan janjimu. Selama ini kau sudah merawatnya dengan baik mungkin sudah waktunya bagi orang lain untuk merawat mereka." Hanna sengaja menjeda ucapannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah tega untuk memisahkan mereka, tapi jika sudah seharusnya mereka berpisah, aku bisa apa? Kita tidak bisa untuk menahan apa yang bukan milik kita Anna, perlu kau ingat Tuhan memang menitipkan mereka (baca:anak-anak panti) kepada kita tapi bukan berarti mereka semua milik kita. Relakan saja Anna ini semua juga demi kebaikan Boboiboy dan sahabatmu, aku yakin kehidupannya pasti akan terjamin jika bersama sahabatmu. Lagi pula kau bisa sering-sering berkunjung ke rumahnya, bukan berarti kamu tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya." Hanna mengakhiri nasihatnya ia menatap lembut kedua manik yang serupa dengannya lalu tersenyum hangat kepada Anna berharap agar adikknya itu bisa mengerti dan tidak membencinya.

Anna tertegun dengan nasihat Hanna yang menurutnya benar dan bijak Anna sadar ia memang terlalu egois sampai-sampai menahan apa yang bukan miliknya.

Senyum manis menghiasi wajah Anna yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan.

"Kakak benar, terimakasih telah menyadarkanku kak tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini bahkan aku hampir saja menentang apa yang sudah seharusnya terjadi." Anna memeluk erat kakaknya. Hanna membalas pelukan Anna, ia tersenyum lebar meski ia tahu adiknya tidak bisa melihat senyumannya.

"Kau tahu Anna bahwa Pak Yah juga akan mengadopsi Yaya sebagai anaknya."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kita bisa mengalami hal yang sama seperti ini?" Ujar Anna bertanya antusias lalu mulai menyesap teh hangat yang sedari tadi tersedia didepannya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti, oh yaa aku sudah menyiapkan berkas-berkas penting tentang Boboiboy. Nanti kau ambil saja di meja ruang kerjaku." Ucap sang wanita berhijab biru yang ikut menyesap tehnya.

Anna hampir saja tersedak minumannya kalau ia tidak segera menelannya.  
"Darimana kakak tau? Aku kan baru memberitahunya sekarang."

"Tadi Kaizo menelponku, dia bilang bahwa aku harus menyiapkan data-data penting tentang Boboiboy. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dia menyuruhku untuk menyiapkan data-data itu, ternyata dia mau mengadopsinya." Terang Hanna mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kaizo adalah pemuda yang Anna temui di cafe tadi, yang merupakan sahabat Anna.

Anna hanya memutar matanya malas,  
"Pasti dia mengira aku tidak akan menyampaikannya kepada kakak." Anna sudah bisa menebak sifat sahabatnya itu.

"Positive thinking saja mungkin ia takut kau lupa memberitahuku." Kata Hanna mengingatkan.

Anna tersenyum, kakaknya ini memang selalu berfikir positive tentang hal apapun. Terkadang Anna aneh apa yang membuat kakaknya terlewat baik.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Hahahh ya, mungkin saja."

~ Chocolate Vanilla27~

Matahari terlihat telah menampakkan sinar jingganya di ufuk timur, langit yang mulanya gelap telah berganti menjadi terang. Udara sejuk khas pagi hari terasa begitu menyegarkan bagi mereka yang menghirupnya. Membuat setiap orang akan lebih semangat untuk memulai aktivitasnya.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Hanna bertanya seraya membawa beberapa tumpukan pakaian ditangannya.

"Belum sebentar lagi kak," balas Amy yang msh sibuk menata pakaian ke dalam koper. Keduanya sekarang sedang sibuk mengemas barang-barang kedua adik asuhnya yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan panti.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada empat pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Kenapa kak Hanna mengemas semua pakaiannya? Kak Hanna mau pergi kemana?" Seorang gadis kecil berhijab merah muda bertanya kepada sahabatnya yang berada disampingnya.

Anak bertopi dino terdiam dengan pose berfikir, layaknya para detektif di film-film.  
"Aku tahu, mungkin saja kak Hanna mau pergi berlibur," Ujar bocah bertopi lalu tersenyum lebar. Berbeda dengan Yaya yang hanya menatap datar sahabatnya.

Berlibur, oh ayolah mana mungkin kak Hanna akan pergi berlibur sendirian meninggalkan anak-anak panti.

"Disini kalian ternyata, pantas saja ku cari di taman kalian tidak ada." Kata seorang wanita tepat di belakang kedua bocah itu.

Lantas keduanya segera membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang dan bertemu mata dengan wanita itu.

"Kak Anna" ujar kedua bocah itu bersamaan.

"Ayo masuk, kalian pasti ingin tahu kan mengapa Kak Hanna mengemas barang-barangnya," kata Anna seolah bisa membaca fikiran kedua bocah tersebut.

Anna menarik lembut tangan kedua bocah berumur lima tahun itu, memasuki ruangan dimana Hanna dan Amy sedang mengemas barang-barang.

Hanna dan Amy tersenyum kepada mereka saat memasuki ruangan.

"Kak, sepertinya kita memang harus memberitahu yang sebenarnya kepada mereka." Kata Anna menatap kakaknya.

"Yaa, kau benar aku akan memberitahunya." Hanna menyetujui ucapan adiknya.

Kedua bocah itu hanya diam tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh Hanna dan Anna.

"Ada yang ingin kakak sampaikan kepada kalian," Hanna mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kedua anak itu, ia menatap kedua mata adiknya secara bergantian.

"Kemarin ada orang yang ingin mengadopsi kalian untuk menjadi anaknya, awalnya kakak ragu untuk menyerahkan kalian tetapi kakak sadar tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu. Maafkan kakak, namun semua ini untuk kebaikan kalian." Jelas Hanna, jujur ia tidak tega mengatakan ini tapi harus bagaimana lagi, mereka harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

Perubahan ekspresi terlihat jelas di wajah kedua bocah tersebut.  
"Aku gak mau pergi dengan mereka." Lirih gadis kecil berhijab merah muda.  
Hanna refleks mengusap lembut kepala yang tertutup hijab itu.

"Tenanglah sayang, mereka orang baik kakak yakin mereka akan menyayangimu seperti kakak menyayangimu." Hanna meyakinkan Yaya.

"Aku gak mau pergi dengan mereka," lagi-lagi ia kembali mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama, namun kali ini kedua mata hazelnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kak Anna, aku gak mau meninggalkan kakak dan Yaya. Aku mau disini kak," pinta anak bertopi dengan nada pelan. Anna tidak sanggup melihat adiknya dengan wajah murung seperti ini.

"Maafkan kak Anna Boboiboy, kakak janji kakak akan selalu mengunjungimu. Percayalah kakak akan terus menyayangimu." Anna memeluk anak yang sudah di asuhnya selama 5 tahun.

Sakit rasanya harus berpisah dengan seseorang yang kita sayangi, kalau boleh berharap, Anna berharap seharusnya semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Hiks, hiks kak Hanna aku gak mau tinggal dengan mereka." Tangisnya pecah, gadis kecil itu tidak bisa lagi menahan bulir bening di matanya.

"Yaya kamu anak pintar, kakak yakin kamu bisa mengerti. Kakak melakukan semua yang terbaik untukmu." Ujar Hanna tanpa terasa air mata menetes di pipinya.

"Hiks, hiks tapi aku tidak mau berpisah dengan sahabatku, nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya." Yaya masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang Hanna katakan.

"Tidak sayang kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi. Kalian bebas mengunjungi panti ini kapan saja." Kata Hanna mencoba meyakinkan keduanya.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka pasti akan mengajak kalian untuk sering-sering berkunjung kesini." Anna menambahkan.

"Benarkah ? Kakak tidak bohong?" Tanya bocah bertopi dengan antusias. Wajah murungnya seketika mulai berubah menjadi cerah.

"Yaa, tentu saja sayang." Anna mencubit pipi cubby Boboiboy.

Sepertinya Boboiboy sudah bisa menerima semuanya, ya meski Anna tau bocah itu masih sedih tapi setidaknya ia sudah sedikit bisa menerimanya.

"Yaya, dengarkan kakak siapapun yang menjadi orang tuamu. Kamu harus berbakti kepada mereka, mungkin sampai disini kakak merawatmu, kelak nanti kamu akan mengerti." Hanna mencium pipi Yaya, Hanna tau sulit memang untuk menjelaskan kepada anak-anak tapi Hanna yakin seiring berjalannya waktu mereka akan mengerti.

"Aku janji akan terus berkunjung kesini. Kamu jangan menangis lagi Yaya, kita bisa bermain kesini setiap hari," Yaya yang sudah berhenti menangis, mengakui bahwa ucapan Boboiboy memang benar.

"Sudahlah anak-anak, kak Amy punya hadiah sebelum kalian pergi." Amy menghampiri mereka dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan kedua tangan di belakang.

"Ini untuk kalian, kakak harap kalian menyukainya." Amy memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna pink kepada Yaya, dan kotak berwarna jingga kepada Boboiboy. Keduanya menatap bergantian hadiah yang mereka terima.

"Trimakasih kak Amy," Kata keduanya kompak.  
"Sama-sama," Amy tersenyum lebar membalasnya. Amy akui kedua anak ini memang sangat manis, pantas saja kedua kakaknya sempat ragu menyerahkan mereka.  
Amy sendiri pun merasa sedih karna mereka akan pergi.

~ Chocolate Vanilla27 ~

Mobil sport berwarna hitam melaju memasuki gerbang halaman panti.  
Seorang pria yang sudah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, segera keluar lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk atasannya.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan," katanya mempersilahkan untuk keluar. Pemuda bersurai biru keunguan itu memandang bocah kecil yang berada disampingnya.

"Pang, mari ikut aku."

"Aku tidak mau!" Ujar bocah berkaca mata menolak ajakan sang kakak.

"Kenapa?" Pemuda itu memandang bingung adiknya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mau bertemu anak itu!" Katanya membuang muka tidak ingin menatap kakaknya.

"Oh tidak mau ya, kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" Ia bertanya sekali lagi, berharap sang adik berubah pikiran.

"Ya, aku mau disini saja." Bocah itu menjawab dengan yakinnya.

Mendengar penolakan adiknya membuat pemuda itu sadar bahwa sang adik memang keras kepala.

"Yasudah, kita biarkan saja dia sendirian di sini." Kaizo berbicara kepada supirnya.  
Ia beranjak keluar mobilnya meninggalkan bocah bersurai ungu yang sama sekali tidak berminat mengikutinya.

"Bawakan semua makanan itu kedalam." Perintahnya kepada supirnya.

"Baik tuan," Dengan segera ia mengambil beberapa plastik besar yang berisi makanan, lalu membawanya ke dalam panti. Bocah bersurai ungu menatap plastik yang di bawa pria tersebut, sampai matanya melihat sesuatu yang sangat ia sukai.

"Kakak, tunggu aku." Dengan cepat bocah itu segera keluar dari mobil lalu berlari menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sudah berubah pikiran?" Tanya Kaizo dengan nada meledek.

"Tidak aku hanya mau donat itu," elaknya menunjuk donat yang berada di dalam plastik tersebut. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap adikknya yang pandai mengelak.

Sudah mau ikut ke panti saja ia sudah bersyukur, awalnya sang adik menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya. Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju panti dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan.

'Semoga saja mereka bisa bersaudara dengan baik nantinya.' Hanya itu harapan seorang Kaizo. Berdoa saja semoga harapanmu tercapai, karna tidak mudah untuk menyatukan kedua orang dengan kepribadian yang sangat berbeda.


End file.
